


Underground Night

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: M/M, Preseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adil hauls Roland’s drunk ass to bed so he can sleep it off. Roland doesn’t feel like sleeping alone. Shameless porn ensues. Set before the games' events but after Greg's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underground Night

Adil had long ago stopped asking himself why he did this. He had never found a good answer for himself anyway. 

“C’mon, pull yourself together,” he grumbled as he grabbed Roland by the armpits and hauled him up, before wrapping one of Roland’s arms around his shoulders and dragging him toward the door. It wasn’t all that far to go from the war room to Roland’s bedroom/office at the other end of the hall, but when one was dragging 159 pounds of limp intoxicated flesh, it became quite an exercise. “Will you help yourself!” Adil growled, trying to lift Roland up so he could set at least one of his feet flat on the ground.

A low string of mumbles and undignified sniffing was all Adil got as an answer, and, once again, he was briefly tempted to drag Roland home by the hair. Instead, he gritted his teeth and walked on, trying to keep his steps as quiet as possible. If he could spare Fred the sight of his adoptive father looking like this again, it’d be worth the hassle. Roland’s drinking was no secret to the boy, but it didn’t mean he had to find Roland on the floor or sprawled on the couch morning after morning looking like Karma Society soldiers had chewed him up and spit him out.

It took a while, and Roland nearly shattered his skull on the bed frame when he slipped out of both his coat and Adil’s grip, but eventually Roland was lying down relatively comfortably on his old bed. Adil took his boots off his feet, and gently tugged his glasses off to put them on the nightstand—how they weren’t crooked yet from the abuse was quite a mystery—then he turned away to leave. “’night, Roland.”

But Roland reached out, aiming for Adil’s scarf, missed it, and hung onto the hem of his jacket with two fingers. “Wait… please…”

Adil froze in his tracks, then sighed. He had hoped this wasn’t another of those nights. “What?” he asked, not turning around. If he turned around, it would all be over.

“Stay with me… Adil…” Roland adjusted his grip on Adil’s jacket and tugged harder.

Adil let out a sigh. “What’s the point?” he asked, almost to himself, but he knew already. He had known for quite a while. Ever since he had realised that Roland was drinking to Greg’s memory a little too much, a little too often.

The hand on his jacket let go. Roland snorted, but he didn’t answer Adil’s question. “Please… Adil.”

Adil could barely repress the shiver sliding up his spine at the way his name rolled off Roland’s tongue. Damn that man! He turned around, frowning, but he momentarily lost his words as he saw the way Roland’s black shirt, all buttons undone except the last one, made his pale skin stand out in the bluish light of the streetlight outside the room. The open shirt framed the column of Roland’s throat and teased him by half-hiding a nipple erect from the cold. He blinked and looked at Roland’s face, only to find him looking at him through heavy-lidded eyes and grinning widely.

“Well?” Roland asked, slurring just a bit, slowly dragging a hand up to pull on his shirt, exposing his shoulder.

Shouldn’t have looked, Adil thought as he rolled his eyes and walked to the bed. “That’d work better if you had breasts to show off,” he pointed out as he climbed over his leader and straddled his waist.

Roland shrugged, still grinning. “You’ll have to make do without,” he said, pulling Adil down and using the leverage on his shoulders to pull himself up and meet him halfway. He kissed him open mouthed, his breath tasting heavily of strong liquor and Adil was reminded once again that he should make Roland brush his teeth before dragging him to bed.

Fortunately for Adil, Roland soon broke the kiss and let himself fall back down on the pillow, too weak or too tired to hold his weight up like that. “You should take a few things off,” he mumbled as he slipped his hands off Adil’s shoulders and fumbled with his clothes, quickly tossing aside the hat and the goggles, but the scarf gave him much more trouble. “Stupid…”

With a sigh, Adil brushed Roland’s hands away and quickly began to undress, discarding his clothes on the floor without much care.

That wasn’t fast enough for Roland, though; Adil was still half-dressed when Roland pulled him down, wrapping his arms and legs around him to press him close, humming softly. Adil felt warm against him, and one his hands was trapped between their groins. “Mm, kinda nice,” he commented as he shamelessly rolled his hips against it.

Adil, on the other hand, wasn’t looking like he agreed with Roland’s assessment. “’Can’t move, you idiot…” He groaned and tugged hard to free his hand. “Let me go before you come in your pants again…”

Roland made a little displeased noise in the back of his throat and nipped the crook of Adil’s neck, but he did let him go. With a sigh, he rolled to his side to get rid of his shirt. Adil helped him, then took the opportunity to spoon against Roland’s back, letting Roland lean back against him. “Hi there,” Roland said with a smile as he craned his neck to look at his right-hand man before closing his eyes.

“Hey, don’t you dare fall asleep on me,” Adil warned jokingly—though he didn’t put it pass Roland—as he undid the fly of Roland’s pants. He slipped his hand under the cotton of his boxer shorts to push them down, caressing Roland’s thigh and ass as he did so.

“’M not there yet,” Roland protested as he leaned into the touch. When Adil’s fingers fluttered over his hole, he rolled his head back against Adil’s shoulder and growled deep in his throat, squeezing his eyes shut. “Yeah…” He briefly pulled away to grab a nearly empty bottle of lube from the wobbly table by his bed, then passed it on to Adil before letting his body rest against Adil’s comforting warmth once more.

He was jerked from his bliss by Adil nudging him in the shoulder with the bottle, though. “Hey? Rubber?”

Roland rolled away with a whine, tried to open the shaky table’s drawer, missed, tried again, and managed to pull it open with one fingernail stuck in the small iron handle. He slipped his hand in the narrow opening and fished around for the box, only to find it empty when he pulled it out. “Shit,” he mumbled, blinking blearily at it, “all out.”

“What? Dammit!”

With a groan, Roland nestled back into Adil’s arms. “We don’t need it… C’mon Adil, I got my pants around my ankles and you’re raring to go,” he moaned, grinding his ass against Adil’s crotch, revelling in the feeling of Adil’s erection rubbing against his ass through the man’s pants.

Making a mental note to bring his own condoms next time, Adil nearly had to tear the bottle open to get some lube on his fingers so he could get Roland ready. He had no fear, he knew Roland was clean, and so was he, he just felt cleaner with a condom on. He briefly considered leaving to get some from his room, but Roland might fall asleep or decide to jerk off and call it a night. Not to mention that the sight of Roland wantonly spreading his legs with a deep moan as two of his fingers easily slipped into him flushed all the remaining blood from his brain right down to his groin. He hurried to get his pants open so he could pull his cock out of them, then he smeared what was left of lubricant on his fingers and in the bottle on it, biting his bottom lip.

Roland was panting softly against the pillow, heart thumping in his chest, eyes closed, legs spread and shaking slightly, needing, waiting for Adil to chase his demons that much farther away from him.

Finally ready, Adil, guiding himself with one hand, pushed inside Roland as fast as he could without hurting him, anxious to bury himself deep inside the man who was eagerly pushing back to meet him. The first thrust earned him a guttural “Adil!” from Roland that made his toes curl and every hair of his body stand on end. Wrapping an arm around Roland’s raised thigh as best as he could for leverage, he growled in Roland’s ear and nipped the lobe as he began to thrust in and out of him. “Say it again…”

Panting hard, Roland bunched up the sheet in his clenched fists. What had Adil said just now? He didn’t know, he couldn’t hear over the sound of blood pounding in his ears. Alcohol, exhaustion and sex were fogging his mind, and for a moment he wasn’t even sure where he was anymore. He reached back blindly, trying to touch, to feel Adil’s body even more, and he moaned out his name pleadingly. He felt Adil move faster against him in response, hips slapping against his and heart thumping against his back—or was it his own he could feel throughout his torso?

One of Adil’s arms wrapped around Roland’s chest to steady him; Roland entwined his fingers with his and held on as if on the edge of an abyss. Already, he was starting to shiver in pleasure, his skin becoming damp with sweat. When Adil kissed and nibbled on his neck, moustache scratching his skin and teeth leaving faint, reddish mark, he groaned out the man’s name and clutched his ass hard, hoping to leave a bruise, a mark, anything to remind him it was real. Adil tugged sharply at Roland’s cock in response—he wasn’t even fully hard, damn drunk—as he shoved his own deeply into him again; Roland screamed Adil’s name in pleasure as he came on the dirty sheets, his cries turning to sobs as Adil milked his orgasm out of him.

Adil muffled a grunt that could have been Roland’s name against the man’s shoulder as he climaxed inside of him, letting go of Roland’s spent cock to squeeze back the hand clutching his own so tightly over Roland’s heart.

His breath still laboured and feeling a bit light-headed, Roland dragged himself away from Adil just far enough so he could roll onto his back, his side firmly pressed against Adil’s front. He looked at Adil through misty eyes, which he hoped Adil wouldn’t see in the dim light of the street light by his window, and snorted softly.

“What’s so funny?” Adil asked as he reached out and gently wiped Roland’s eyes with a finger.

“You didn’t even take your boots off,” Roland pointed out as he poked Adil’s foot with his own.

Adil snorted and poked Roland’s foot in kind. “You didn’t give me time.”

Roland leaned closer as he chuckled softly, but there was pain in his voice when he spoke. “Oh sure, blame me.”

Adil’s grip on Roland tightened slightly as he pulled him close and rested his cheek against the man’s short cropped hair. “No one is blaming you, Roland,” he whispered uncharacteristically softly as he caressed Roland’s hair with his fingertips.

Roland let out a sigh, unconvinced, then coughed a bit, his throat feeling kind of raw from all the drinks and the screaming. Well, there went his little post-coital paradise. Adil was still warm at his side, and it was soothing to feel his warmth, his breath, his heartbeat, but… there was something missing. As usual. As always now. And it was all his fault. Damn, why did he have to always think about that? About him? He could use a drink. “I…” he began, but he found he had no words to say what he wanted to. How ironic.

“Shhh,” Adil hushed him as he brushed his thumb across Roland’s dry lips. “It’s all right.” The words were meaningless, but they were the only ones Adil could think of to keep Roland from leaving and diving head first into yet another bottle.

Roland knew it of course. He also knew Adil wouldn’t let him go, so he rolled onto his side to face him and clung to him like he clung to his bottles in the middle of the night when everything was dark and pointing accusatory fingers at him. It wasn’t the heat of alcohol burning his insides, but it was the warmth of a friend against his skin, and, for now, it would do.


End file.
